


No where to go now

by cravingformore



Series: Pre&Post The Musketeers: Lucien Grimaud [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravingformore/pseuds/cravingformore
Summary: Lucien Grimaud is dead. Lucien Martin, however, is very much alive - and he needs to leave the country, if he wishes to stay alive.Before he goes, he must go see someone for the last time.
Relationships: Lucien Grimaud/Original Character(s)
Series: Pre&Post The Musketeers: Lucien Grimaud [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/711384
Kudos: 5





	No where to go now

**Author's Note:**

> i finally am ready to post this! i got a friend hooked on the musketeers and it revived my own love for the series.

Lucien Martin strolled down the street. His hood came down to his face, for he was not meant to be here. He was dead.

He chose the name Martin because of how common it is - it is easy to hide behind a name. 

Before he left town, he had to visit someone. Someone he hadn't talked to in years, but who he'd watched for many, many years without her knowing. It was Renée Jolie, his first - and only - love. He now knew he could never see her again, so he had to say goodbye one last time.

He arrived at Madame Jolie's, Renée's aunt's, house at a very late hour, but he saw Renée's window still had a light on. He crouched and grabbed a few stones, hitting the window lightly with a few. 

Renée opened the window and saw a hooded figure, and immediately knew who he was. "Lucien!" She started climbing down, but in her haste slipped and fell to his waiting arms, as if he'd known she'd do this. 

"For a girl who's ridden a horse all her life you're pretty clumsy," he joked. 

Her face shone. "Lucien, I cannot tell you how much I've missed you!" she was still in his arms and as she moved to grip his neck he let her down to a hug. "I haven't seen you in -"

"Ten years, give or take."

"Hah! Fool. It has been exactly ten years. I always keep count on how long it takes for you to come back to me." She let go of him and he saw wisdom in her face that hadn't been there when he last said goodbye.

"I see you've made your time useful," he said on this. 

"You never stay long enough for me to not spend time usefully. If I ever had a say, we'd still be kissing in the alley I last saw you in." Lucien nearly choked. "You think I don't still love you?" Renée said, surprised. "How fleeting do you think my love is?"

"Not very, but I had been hoping." Lucien smiled sadly. "Unfortunately it's only another goodbye that I'm here for."

"What this time? Are you killing yourself?" Renée started playfully but ended somberly. 

Lucien took a step back but she came with him. "Fortunately I'm not going to die soon. Unfortunately, legally I'm already dead, so I need to disappear. Most likely out of country. I cannot leave without seeing you one last time."

Renée was shocked. "Legally you're dead?"

"A musketeer was going to kill me, but before he finished the job he let me go. I lay unconscious for a few minutes, but the position I was in allowed the water in my lungs to come out. He believes I'm dead, which means so does every other musketeer and so does the Queen. I must go, or I will certainly die. Before I cross the border I am Lucien Martin." He bowed.

"Why would musketeers want you dead?" Renée wondered. 

Lucien turned away from her adoring face. "The last ten years have been bad for me. I let myself grow bitter and angry, and they destroyed what I had built. But I find nearly dying resolved my anger. I only want peace now."

Renee appeared next to him. She grabbed his hand, making him look at her. She placed a hand on his face. "Take me with you."

"No." As simple as that. The answer came immediately. He had feared she would do this.

"And why not?"

"You have a life here," Lucien pointed at the house. "Friends, family. You deserve better than a dirty dead man." 

Her other hand appeared on his other cheek. "I only want a dead man. My friends are bored of me when I only speak about my girlhood best friend, my family hates me for turning down good marriage offers, my life is spent reading and studying because I cannot be kissing you. Take me with you."

"No."

"Lucien Grimaud is a lone man," she pointed out. "Lucien Martin could have someone. A wife, perhaps?"

Lucien smiled. "Are you proposing to me?"

"I was always."

Lucien laughed. "You're a grown woman. Come with me if you like. I'm going North."

She glowed, "It's decided then!" She took a few steps forward, before Lucien stopped her.

"Shouldn't you pack something?"

She thought for a moment. "No. I have nothing I need to take with me. I can sell these clothes to be seem more plain and to get some money, and from my jewellery we'll get a pretty penny. It's alright, we can leave immediately."

Lucien smiled. "You're rushing again, Renée. You'll need to explain to your family that you're leaving so that no one will come after us. And you will need a coat."

With a loud sigh she agreed, but resumed her position in his arms - both hands on his face. "But I'll only do it if you kiss me right now."

"You sound like a teenager with thoughts riddled in the gutter."

"If I get no kiss, we're leaving immediately."

Smiling, Lucien pressed her closer to him, and his lips onto hers. However, too soon for Renée, the kiss was over. "Now will you please get inside, through a door, and get your things? I will ready a horse for you as well."

Renée begrudgingly let go of him. "Fine. I'll meet you back here in half an hour?" 

"That's more than enough."

The woman slipped inside the house, and Lucien went to the stables. He chose the best-cared-for horse, a silver one, knowing it would be hers, and went back into the alley, hood up, horse's reigns in his hand. Not long after Renée appeared, with a coat, and a small bag.

"How did your family take you leaving?" 

"I don't know. They'll find out tomorrow. I left a note."

"Renée..."

"Shush. They'd try and stop me, and it would have taken me all night to convince them to let me go, and you wouldn't have waited that long. You choose Argent!" she noticed.

"I did." He looked very pleased with himself.

She caressed the horse. "You know me so well, Lucien... I love you so much." She didn't look at him. 

Lucien only looked at her. Then he helped her on the horse, climbed on his own, and they were off into the night. 

In the morning, the Jolie household was in an uproar. The only child of the Jolies was gone, along with some of her most expensive jewellery. A note was found on her table, staying that she was marrying the only man she had ever loved - a man she had loved since she was a girl, and the reason why she never accepted marriage requests. They would not meet her again, very likely, but they were not to worry, for she would be safe with her husband. She did not care what the family would think of this, but wished them all the best and good health. She was lovingly their daughter, etc. 

When they reached a small church outside of Paris, they were wed. That was the last sighting of Lucien and Renée Grimaud in France.

The musketeers would sometime later come across this document, but only wonder about the coincidence of a man reportedly very in love with his wife to share a name with one of the most horrible killers in France. 


End file.
